


Only One Last Time

by IDRAWMYPAINAWAY



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Eichi, Eichi died in his sleep, M/M, Wataru can't handle emotions, im gonna cry writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDRAWMYPAINAWAY/pseuds/IDRAWMYPAINAWAY
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Only One Last Time

Something wasn't right.   
His breathing felt so.. Normal. No struggling, no coughing, he didn't feel weak. Yet he still lied in bed after opening his eyes and seeing his own ceiling.  
Sitting up made Eichi feel a slight bit light headed, but maybe it was normal. That's when, he realized something was incredibly wrong. A few seconds after sitting up and white wings sprung from behind him. Wings as soft as cotton and white as snow, each touch was like the purest thing he'd ever felt. "I see" Eichi said to himself, looking behind him and seeing his own body. After standing, he could see better. His chest no longer heaving up and down. The bottle of pills that had fallen to the floor. His limp hand beside him. "At least it didn't hurt" Eichi sighed and walked to the door, fascinated by the way he could put his hand through to the other side. He felt so free, for the first time ever. He couldn't exactly say 'first time in his life' if there was no life left. After a small smile, he didn't exactly want to see family. Their reactions would be the same. They would cry over the loss of a successor, but not the loss of a son. Maids or butlers wouldn't shed a tear.

Instead, Eichi sat under a peaceful tree in the fresh air until daylight came, then decided to head to school instead. Of course, he knew exactly who to visit. First to check Fine, surely they would be first to know of his passing. After walking into the room, Eichi proceeded to stand in the corner as Keito finished the call with Eichi's parents. Tori, Yuzuru... Wataru. All stood waiting to hear the new important news. 

Keito hung up the phone and stood straight, adjusting his glasses. "I've just received news from Tenshouin's household.. Tenshouin passed in his sleep last night". Tori's eyes widened, tearing up the second he had heard the news. Yuzuru had to comfort him. Wataru, however, stood still. Eichi could almost see a dark aura he forced back. Then with a smile, he calmly lifted his head "Eichi did warn me many times that he would die, to die so unexpectedly however is quite rude! Just last night we were calling each other until he fell asleep" Wataru gave a small, pained smile. Tori growled however "How can you be so calm about this pervert?!" He stomped his foot. "Young master, please do calm down? Anger won't be helpful at a time like this" He carefully walked Tori away from Wataru, who turned. "I must go practice! Do call me if you have anything to mention about Fine!".

With that, Wataru left the room. Still smiling and waving to people as he walked the hallways. Eichi decided to instead follow him to the theater room, the room he usually went to. The door closed on him, instead Eichi just walked through the wall beside it and saw as Wataru locked himself in. His smile suddenly fell and Eichi gasped as those amethyst eyes suddenly began to water, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks and resting his forehead against the door. This was the first Eichi had seen Wataru truly cry. How many times did he hold back to smile and laugh then cry as soon as no one was around? Wataru stumbled to the sofa pressed against the back wall and buried his face in his hands, sobbing and hiccuping at the loss of his love. 

Eichi sat beside him, even knowing Wataru wouldn't feel it anyway. "Even though you warned me, it still hurts Eichi.." Wataru's sudden voice caused Eichi to gasp, thinking Wataru knew he was there. Though, after looking at him, he realized he was just venting to himself. "You were around for a while and did so many things, even though you were so sickly and some days couldn't even manage to walk alone.. What went wrong? You were doing so well? And I genuinely though we could have a life together in the future, even with different jobs.. I wanted to be there" Wataru wiped his eyes, smiling, even though it was in pain. A broken smile from a broken man. "I promised I would be there forever, so will you wait for me? I want to be there even in death" that statement caused Eichi's eyes to widen. If this man dared to even speak of what he thought, once Wataru got here, there would be hell to pay. "Will you watch over me until the future, Eichi? I'll never be able to love anyone like I loved you, so I'll surely be alone and die alone.. Ha.. Alone.." Wataru wiped his eyes and exhaled, standing with a smile. "An actor can suppress emotions for the sake of an audience! Even with you gone, I promise I'll be amazing for you until the end!". Hearing Wataru say amazing in English for the last time caused a small smile on the blonde's face. He stood a front Wataru and kissed his cheek, even though he couldn't see him. Though Wataru's eyes widening, told a different story. As if he felt Eichi's lips against his cheeks, causing his tears to fall once again. 

"I love you so much, Eichi."

"I'll forever love you too, my Wataru."


End file.
